Electronic systems often include integrated circuits (ICs) that are connected to a subassembly such as a substrate or motherboard. The ICs can be included in an IC package that is mounted on the subassembly. As electronic system designs become more complex, it is a challenge to meet the desired size constraints of the system. One aspect that can influence the overall size of a design is spacing required for inductive circuit elements that traditionally are relatively large. As the size of the electronic circuit assemblies are reduced and electronic packages become more complex, the packaged electronic assemblies can become less robust and the cost of meeting the spacing requirements can increase. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that address the spacing challenges for contacts of ICs yet provide a robust and cost effective design.